


Moments

by wisdomsblessing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomsblessing/pseuds/wisdomsblessing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small moments between both Adrien and Marinette and their alter-egos, post-reveal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fanfic and these two are taking over my life so.... yeah

Marinette’s eyes flicked across the words of the book she was holding in one hand. Her other hand was busy slowly stroke Adrien’s soft blond hair as he lay with his head in her lap. The warm summer sun shone through leaves of the tree above them making patterns on the ground.

Marinette heard Adrien sigh softly. She peeked at him over her book. His eyes were closed and a small smile played on his lips. He nuzzled gently against Marinette’s hand, looking just like a cat basking in the afternoon sun. Marinette giggled.

“Silly Kitty,” she murmured, scratching him behind his ear. Adrien’s smile widened and he made a mock purr. Marinette laughed again.

She looked back to her book as she continued scratching. Suddenly she felt Adrien shift under her hand. He sat up and peered at her over the book. Marinette looked up, meeting his gorgeous green eyes.

“What?” she asked, smiling. Adrien grabbed the book from her hand, pulling it away from her face.

“Hey!” she said. Adrien, ignoring her exclamation, leaned in until their noses touched.

“Marinette?” he said, smiling softly.

“Yes?” Marinette said, feeling her cheeks glow with a blush.

“I love you.”

Marinette felt as though she had melted right there. She beamed at him.

“I love you too.”

Then Adrien leaned forward and closed the gap between them. The kiss was soft and simple but it was perfect.

. . .

Fighting Akumas was never easy but Ladybug wouldn’t have traded this life for any other. She and Chat Noir crouched behind and over turned table, shielded from the Akuma’s attacks.

“Be care,” Chat said, taking her face in his gloved hand. Ladybug smiled at the look of concern on his face. She turned her head, kissing his fingertips.

“Being a super hero is dangerous business,” she said.

“I know,” Chat said, stroking her cheek with his thumb, “That’s why you need to be careful.” Ladybug smiled as she slipped her arms around Chat Noir’s neck, pulling him closer.

“I am careful,” She said, “And if anything goes wrong, I have a loyal kitty by my side to help me out.” Chat smiled, touching his forehead to hers.

“Of course, my lady.”

Ladybug tilted her head so she could press her lips against his. When she pulled away his eyes seemed to glow.

“I love you,” She said softly. Chat grinned.

“Well then I guess the cat’s out of the bag.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

“Come on,” she said, “We’ve got an Akuma to take care of.”

. . .

Lady bug tapped gently on the window. She was pleased to see a blond head appear as Adrien opened it to let her in. she slipped into the room light as a feather.

“What are you doing here, my Lady?” Adrien asked.

“Oh I was just in area and thought I’d stop by,” she said airily, “you don’t mind do you?”

“Of course not! I never mind seeing you,” Ladybug smiled at Adrien’s blush.

“So how are you?” She asked taking just the smallest step closer.

“Wonderful,” He said, “I’m always wonderful now that I have you.” Now Ladybug blushed.

“Oh stop,” she said, “You were always wonderful Adrien. You’re a wonderful, amazing, kind person.”

“Not as wonderful as you.” Adrien step closer and ladybug looked up into his sparkling green eyes.

“I’m nothing special,” she said in a whisper. Adrien’s arms went around her waist.

“You’re everything special to me,” he said. Then he kissed her. Ladybug melted in his arms.

“You’re everything special to me too,” she whispered, against his lips and she felt him smile.

. . .

Chat Noir fiddled with Marinette’s pigtails as she worked. They both lay on their stomachs on her bedroom floor. Chat made little braids in her hair and then combed them out again with his claws.

“Chat,” Marinette muttered, “You’re distracting me.”

“I’m sorry Princess,” Chat said, sounding completely unapologetic, “I can’t help it.” He moved closer, placing one hand on the other side of her. He nuzzled his nose to her cheek. Marinette shivered slightly and Chat grinned.

“Chat,” she said softly. 

Suddenly she had dropped and turned over her back.

“How am I ever supposed to get anything done with you around?” She crossed her arms and gave him a mock glare.

“I can leave if you want,” moving his hand to brush his thumb along her cheek.

“No don’t go,” she said quickly. She put her arms around his neck to keep him there. Chat smiled.

“As you wish Princess.” He leaned down to Kiss her just as she reached up for him. The met in the middle and Chat felt a giggle bubble through her. He smiled against her lips.

When he pulled away she looked up at him starry-eyed.

“I love you,” She said, just the way she had many, many times before. Chat smiled.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to write Ladrien ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
